


После

by seane, WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: Смерть - это только начало (тм).Написано на WTF Kombat 2019





	После

**Author's Note:**

> Посмертие

Смерть зеленого цвета в сущности не так уж плоха. 

Геллерт стоит, чуть прищурясь. Здесь тепло. Солнечный свет, очень яркий, выбивает из глаз невольные слезы. Очертания дальних вершин слегка расплываются.

Геллерт, кажется, не помолодел ни на миг, но боль и слабость его оставили. Он делает шаг, другой, босые ноги утопают в зеленой траве. Сияющий летний полдень царит вокруг, в ярко-голубом небе нет ни единого облака.

Это уже не Альпы, не те Альпы, среди которых он временами жил и среди которых умер. Эти горы намного старше. Геллерт видит пологие склоны, сглаженные временем вершины.

Внизу, в долине, среди рощиц и зарослей кустарника, петляет узкая лента реки. На миг Геллерту чудится типично английский сад и дом под черепичной крышей, но ничего подобного там нет, конечно.

Просто причуды памяти.

Геллерт садится в траву и прикрывает глаза. Даль манит его, но он просто сидит, подставив лицо солнечным лучам, и слушает, как ветер шелестит травой. Может быть, его ожидание длится лишь мгновение, а, может быть, проходят месяцы, но за шелестом ветра, за редкими птичьими криками наконец раздается звук шагов, и голос, старческий, непоправимо изменившийся с годами, произносит над его головой:

— Mеin Herz...

Кто-то садится рядом с Геллертом, сжимает теплой рукой его костлявое плечо, и лишь тогда Геллерт открывает глаза. Однако на соседа он не смотрит. Он смотрит вперед.

Тени на траве — тени юнцов, едва переступивших порог взросления, — бурно жестикулируют и, кажется, смеются. Два старика сидят неподвижно бок о бок — и молчат.

Альбус не выдерживает первым. Впрочем, в его словах нет ничего, кроме самих слов. Рассуждения ни о чем.

— Ты знаешь, — говорит он, — мальчик, который... Впрочем, неважно. Один мальчик, храбрый и чистый сердцем, недавно едва не умер. И он, знаешь, увидел это место в виде вокзала, откуда, надо думать, в неведомое отправляются рейсовые поезда. Полагаю, это что-то говорит о нем.

— Может быть, то, что он верит в судьбу, — откликается Геллерт, принимая заданный Альбусом тон. — В предназначение, в предсказанные события.

— Но ведь ты тоже веришь. Однако я не вижу здесь не только рельсов. Здесь нет даже ни единой тропинки.

Геллерт едва заметно пожимает плечами. Его вполне устраивает представшее перед ним бездорожье.

— Полагаю, это что-то говорит и обо мне?

— О да, mein Herz.

Однако пояснять Альбус не спешит.

— Из-за него ты так задержался? Из-за этого мальчика? Тебе давно следовало отправиться дальше.

— Отчасти из-за него, — мягко говорит Альбус.

Меж ними снова воцаряется молчание.

Тени на траве, дурачась, кусают от одного на двоих яблока. Геллерт мимолетно думает, что давно позабыл вкус яблок. Да и вообще многое забыл.

Но главное он все еще помнит.

— Этот мальчик, он рассказал мне, что вышло у тебя с Волдемортом. — В голосе Альбуса удивительная печаль. — Мои бренные останки не стоили твоей жизни. Ты мог бы сказать ему и жить дальше, ты мог бы...

— О, я ведь так хотел жить, — перебивает его Геллерт с невольной усмешкой. — Еще пятьдесят лет или сотню, почему бы и нет.

— Мне так жаль... — вырывается у Альбуса горькое и, казалось бы, такое искреннее.

Но о чем он сожалеет? О смерти заключенного? О его жизни? О своей жизни?

— Тебе всегда жаль, mein Herz, — отвечает Геллерт, и голос его звучит равнодушно. — Это не новость.

Теплая хватка на его плече разжимается. Альбус убирает руку.

Теперь Альбусу, пожалуй, следует встать и уйти. В конце концов, они всегда ходили разными путями, и смерть вряд ли должна что-то изменить.

Но Альбус сидит. Встает Геллерт. Помедлив, протягивает руку.

— Идем, mеin Herz. Сколько можно болтаться между жизнью и смертью.

Глаза — единственное, что в Альбусе осталось прежнего. В этих глазах все — юноша в английском саду, противник на дуэли, жизнь, смерть, судьба...

Альбус стискивает руку Геллерта. Пальцы их сплетаются — будто в юности, давно погребенной под количеством прошедших лет. Проживи они оба чуть подольше, могли бы справить вековой юбилей знакомства.

Геллерт смаргивает выступившие слезы. Солнце здесь слишком яркое для его усталых глаз.

Их молодые тени, взявшись за руки, бегут вперед. Старики стоят — один напротив другого.

— Или ты предпочитаешь пойти своей дорогой?

— Не здесь, mein Herz, — говорит Альбус. — Только не здесь. Я ждал...

«Тебя».


End file.
